


So You Wanna Live Forever?

by MakingInsanityLookGood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingInsanityLookGood/pseuds/MakingInsanityLookGood
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, and don't really have a plan to do anything with it, so I'm just going to post it here.It's basically a short story following two characters who do some shit then die.





	So You Wanna Live Forever?

Lexi Kiyla was born into a world of rejection and high standards. From a family in the lower class, the girl was raised without magic, without proper schooling, and without good food. Her family were poor, and unable to do much about it, leaving the girl with few options for her future.

She attempted to join the guard forces, to be a hero- but she was turned down on account of two things. She was of lower class, and she’s a woman. At seventeen years old, the girl was heartbroken, and decided that she was going to do something about the shitty system. Lexi turned to villainy.

Noah Pikson had it all. Born into magic, he was raised by a successful guard and a woman of great abilities. His father put him into training to be a hero the second he was old enough, and Noah loved it.

The boy left his family at the age of seventeen to go and see the world, and do the hero work he trained for. Along the way he fought and defeated many villains, living up to every expectation set out for him. Until one day he comes across a girl his age lighting fires and killing people a wealthy village.

He sets off to stop her, ready for an intense magic battle, only to discover that the girl has no magic, only a sword and her knowledge to help her in her destruction. Noah was enthralled with her, but still resolved to stop her.

Lexi, on her journey to get revenge on the higher classes learned many things. How to set large scale fires, how to wield a sword, and most importantly, how to protect herself against magic users.

This information came in handy one day when a young hero steps in to try and stop her from killing off the people of a wealthy village. He was surprised to find that she was ready for his magic attacks, and quite easily took him down. But rather than kill him, she laughed in his face, mocking him for calling himself a ‘hero’.

Enchanted by the villain girl, Noah did everything in his power to find her again, and to do his best to keep her from doing anything more than she already had- but every single time he crossed her path, she struck him down. Somewhere along the line, she got sick of seeing his face, and demanded to know why he was so insistent on following her when he couldn’t do anything to stop her.

“I have to try,” he told her adamantly, “And, you have this aura about you that I can’t ignore. Your presence calls out to me, and I have no choice but to follow. Something about you is so… intriguing to me. I want to know what it is that makes you do what you do.”

Lexi scoffed. “Whatever, pretty boy. You upperclassmen are so fucking sofisticated that you can’t use basic fucking words, huh? All aura this and intriguing that. Honestly, people like you make me sick- thinking that your so damn special. Well, let me tell you what, pretty boy. Why I do what I do is my own fucking bussiness, and you should get your head out of your ass and realize that.”

Noah startled backwards. “What the- you have such a foul mouth for a lady. Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me that such a nasty low life as yourself would sink into villainy. To curse me out for speaking in a proper way- didn’t you ever learn your manners when regarding the higher class?”

“Manners? Fucking pompus rich fuckwits like you don’t deserve my manners,” she told him, drawing her sword. “I’m real fucking sick of the higher classes thinking that they’re hot shit just becuase they were born into magic and money- never had to work a damn day in your life when everything is handed to you on a fucking silver spoon. ‘Nasty low life like yourself’- yeah, go fuck yourself. Pull that stick out of your ass and look at the world for what it really is- unfair and discriminatory.”

Every and any time that the two came into contact, they clashed. Lexi held tight to her resolve of revenge, and Noah wanted to see her come crumbling to her knees under his magic. By the time they were in their twenties, they had learned each other’s names and other small various facts about the other.

One day, Noah comes across the girl when she’s back in her home village, talking with some of the village children. He listens to her tell them stories of her adventures, and what she was doing to bring the rest of the classes down to their level. To his shock, the children and everyone else listening sung her praises, cheering her on in her quest.

Eventually, she discovers him nearby, and confronts him.

“Going to attack my family, pretty boy?” she asked him, ready for a fight.

The boy stared at her, “These people- these low classmen, why are they so happy to hear of the awful things you’ve done? After all, they should be grateful to the upper class folk for everything they have done for them.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? These people want nothing more than to see your kind destroyed.” Lexi crossed her arms. “I’ve done something that none of them have had to courage to do- stand up to the people who treat us like garbage and throw us aside the moment we stop being useful. Your kind, the classes above us, are nothing but scum who demand respect from the people they treat like shit.”

Noah scoffed. “The lower class folk are lesser to us- of course you get treated as such-”

The girl reached forward, yanking harshly at the man’s collar before using her other hand to point. There, across the way from them played four children in rags. “Look,” she demanded of him. “Look at those kids. And there, at those old women. And over here, at the broken farmer men. Look at these people who have never done a damn thing wrong in their lives, hero,” she hissed at him venomously. “And tell me that they deserve to be treated so horribly. Tell me that because they were born in this village, that they are suddenly of lesser worth and right to have a good life.” She shoved him backwards, moving to stand in front of him. “Those little kids, barely ten years old, are scum, pretty boy, is that what you’re telling me? That the eighty- ninety year old women who have worked every single day of their lives to raise their children are disgusting and horrid?”

“No!” he protested, “That’s not-”

“Then what is it!” she demanded, throwing up her hands. “What is it that makes you so adamant about what I’m doing is wrong!?” Blazing blue eyes meet meek brown ones. “What about me wanting for these people- who have done nothing but love and support each other- to have the opportunity to have good lives and to live lavishly? Why am I a villain because I want to see my mother smile genuinely, even if just once, huh?!”

“You’ve killed people and destroyed villages!”

“So have the men of upper class!” she snapped back. “Lower classmen are killed, toutured, and forced into slavery all over the land, and no one gives two shits because they aren’t magic users or rich! I’ve watched with my own two eyes as people of my class were slaughtered because they were pretty enough to be slaves of the upper class folk! Villages and small towns burned to the ground because they didn’t make enough money to be worthwhile!” Tears streamed down her face as she yelled at the boy. “I can never, ever, come close to killing as many people as they have!”

Noah stared at the crying girl in shock- for this was the first time he was witnessing the girl express anything other than rage in front of him. “Hey…” he said as more tears came, but she backed away from him. “Wait, hold on now-”

“What?” she asked through the sobs. “You going to apologize now? After all the horrible shit you’ve said to and about me and my people, you think a simple ‘I’m sorry’ will make up for it? No, pretty boy, you can’t-”

Two strong hands wrapped around Lexi’s shoulders. “I can’t make up for all the bad things that have happened- but I didn’t do that.” Glossy eyes widened. “I know saying sorry isn’t enough- but do you really think that I was ever going to be made aware of the things that were being done to the lower class folk? I grew up with these people, taught in their ways.”

“And so I’m the shitty person right? Because ‘how could have I known’ and ‘I didn’t do that’? How is that fair?” she shoved him backwards. “Leave, Noah… Get the fuck out of here.”

Noah stepped forwards. “Let me-”

“Fuck off!” she snapped. “Go away-”

“LEXI!” he snapped at her, effectively silencing the girl. “I’m sorry that shitty things have happened to you and your people, but I can’t let you keep killing people. Let me find a different way to help you.”

Lexi shook her head at him. “There isn’t another way, pretty boy.”

Though Lexi insisted that there was no other way to help her people, Noah still tried. All the while, he also was pushed into a corner, because Lexi didn’t stop her mission to wipe out villages.

Somewhere along the line, the two grew closer despite their constant battles and eventually they fell in love.

Lexi was the first to realize her feelings for her foe, and instantly tried to get as far away from him as possible. She couldn’t allow such silly thoughts to distract her from her goal.

Noah, on the other hand, took the realization much better. He knew what his father would think, so he refrained from acting on them, but he never tried to deny or reject the feelings. He allowed them to fester and grow inside of him.

Surprisingly, Lexi was the first to take action. One night, after a fierce battle in a burning town, she kissed him, and ran. He gave chase, not going to allow the girl to escape from this.

They made love that night, out in the fields with breathy confessions and gentle kisses.

Though no child came of they love making, it wasn’t long before either of them were caught with the other. Lexi was sent to death for her crimes, and Noah’s title of hero was stripped.

With this, Noah did what he never thought he would do- he broke Lexi out of her prison and escaped with her. Now, with both of them unable to return to the lands they came from, they vowed to get away from the Kingdom- away from the classes and the corruption.

Noah was shot down and killed with magic by his very own father some time after he turned thirty.

Lexi was hunted for the next seven years actively, finally dying at the hands of guards who survived one of her attacks.

-0-

“Do you want to live forever?”

Noah looked up from where he was making dinner to the woman he loved. She was knelt over their short table, facing away from him. “Where’s this coming from?”

Lexi laughed quietly. “I’m just asking. I mean… wouldn’t it be nice? To live forever?”

“I guess…” he responded, stirring the soup. “Why- do you want to live forever?”

The woman hummed to herself, before standing and brushing her knees off. “Yeah, I do.” she turned to the man, smiling. “Maybe, if I lived forever, there would come a time when I could finally rest peacefully. Without having to worry about my family, or about how I’m going to put dinner on the table tomorrow…” the girl trailed off, turning to look out the window. “And maybe, if I could live forever, we wouldn’t have to move so often.”

Noah smiled softly at the woman, pulling the pot away from the fire. “Yeah?” he asked, setting the food down on the table. “You want to settle down some day? And just rest?”

She turned, the sunlight behind her making the woman seem so much younger than she was. “I want nothing more than to just rest with you... forever.”

“I think I could handle that.”

-0-

Lexington Cemetery. August 19th, 1985.

Two headstones stand next to each other at the very back, tucked away from all the others. Neither have a body to go with the grave, but across both stones reads out,

“May they live forever together in the stars.”

  
~The End~


End file.
